narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Slayer's Meeting with Agent White
"Let's go Amaya, and Raido." The Takikage states, moving from behind his desk on his nimbus of sand. Behind him tailed Amaya and Raido, two of his most loyal companions. "NII-San! Where are we going?" Amaya ask's tugging on Shingi's leg, that say folded on his sand. The sand formed a branced arm, which picked Amaya up, and placed her on Shingi's lap. "We are headed to Kusagakure." He answers, finally making it to the door and further exiting. "Kusa, why Nii-San?" Shingi glares as Amaya and the group enters the elevator. "We are going to meet Raido." Amaya scratches her head, and from that Raido could tell the what the next question was going to be. "Not me, little Sister he means the man with the moves. His Name is Raido X, and he can blend in like Pika-boo." Raido's Rhymes weren't the best, but Amaya managed to get the point. "He is blessed with the dem eyes, and things could get no better...former member of the Uchiha, but the title is just like a sweater." Raido rhymes again, as the group head out of the village, destination Kusagakure. WITHIN A COURSE OF TIME, THE GROUP MANAGED TO MAKE IT TO KUSAGAKURE "Hm, I wonder how we are supposed to enter?" Shingi states, beginning to form a sand cloud, which he then signaled to tower over the village like a umbrella. "That should do it." For a man who was considered a Kage Raido did next to now work in his office and while in actions he was a kage, when it came to paper work and sitting in his office Raido did anything but that. "The village grows stronger and stronger by the day and to top it off im stuck here playing babysitter to the village. Even with the perks I still ask myself what the hell I was thinking when I decided to do shit. It ain't nothing to do in this village ever". Raido said as he laid back on the roof of his office building under the sun basking in the warmth of it's rays. It was the middle of the day and the sun was at it's highest point in the sky. Raido sensed sources of dukkha approaching his zones two of which he didn't know or recongnize, one of which he did. Hadn't felt it since he last battled Sigma Uchiha. It was Sigma friend and right hand man Shingi, Raido sensed looming in the distance. "Now here's a guy I havent seen since God knows when and it aint like he is a frequent visitor. Im curious if he is just passing over or is he actually coming here". Raido said as he laid back on the hammock he brought up to the roof level. Guess I better up and see what this is about. Raido said as he stood up and awaited for them to arrive near his location "Nii-San, look up there!" Amaya shouts pointing towards the roof top of a building. Shingi sniffed around, "Hm...it smells like him." Shingi states creating a nimbus for Raido at which he hopped on, and the three traveled to the top of the designated building. Once reaching the top, Shingi faced Raido, and there was an odd silence. "Raido X...once I heard you were leading a village, I nearly burst out in laughter. But you're here...I've never known you to be a man of staying still. You're more like my abilities. All over the place." Raido stood all the way up showing his full height and scratched the back of his head. Yea these days you could say I have many occupations and Kage is the newest on my list. Not a fan of babysitting a villager but for right now I am just enjoying the perks and the ride. And I would say we're more different than you think Shingi the jack of all trades. Im justan ace in the hole. Raido said speaking of the nickname Shingi had as his Eyes swept over to the two new comers, a small girl and another shorter man who was not to much taller than Shingi. Raido noticed the little girl had a Rinnegan nearly identical to his, save for the coloring of her scleara. Where his was red hers was a different color. Interesting Raido uttered in his thoughts as he looked back toward Shingi. "Now To what do I owe this visit, last time I saw you, you and Sigma were trying to take my head in a two on one battle. Now unless you came out here for the women, sunlight or the Kusagakure breakfast special sandwich I can't imagine what made you seek me out after all this time". Raido said as he was very curious to hear this. Raido and Shinig knew each other through Sigma. Raido had no issue with Shingi and have a respect for the man since he gave him no reason to not respect him. However Raido couldn't help but wonder about this appearance, and his sqaud a Rinnegan user and another man. Shingi stayed sitting on his nimbus, and as he leaned his back, backwards, the sand created a wall where it look similar to the back of a chair. "Raido, I'm simply here to ask for a small favor at which...I know you have the ability to help with." Shingi made a deep sigh, and Amaya jumped up in excitement. "It's about..."him"." Shingi stated, referring to Sigma. Shingi grabbed his ponytail, and flipped it over his shoulder, where it now laid rest. "There is only one person Sigma trusted the chakra of the beast too. Despite me being his closet man, next to a few in Yamagakure, that same man possesses his body, his soul, and anything else that came along in that package." Shingi cracked his neck just a bit, it was to help get his point across. "Raido, you have access to it all...And all I need is some of his, and that beasts' chakra. I've been able to complete '''Operation Samsara' through the studies of the Way of the Yin, now my goal is the Yang. I have seemed to acquire only a few steps in Yang, but I am far from close...I'm missing an ingredient, and I'm sure you know where I'm going from there."'' Raido was a bit unnerved by Operation: Samsara, it had a ring and hint back to the hell he spent in Project: Rebirth thought he was sure Shingi wasn't as sick or twisted as Orochimaru and Kabuto he didn't put anything past anyone. "Lets say that I do get where your going from there. My question is what are you trying to accomplish that you need to him for that. What are you looking to get out of this". Raido said as he kept the same plaster flippant look on his face. "Not that I am saying no, but im not convinced to say yes either. You gotta sell me the idea of what your doing to make me believe in this operation of yours, because this could come back to haunt you". Raido said as he tapped his hand on hsi shoulder and looked up. Just curious if you don't wanna answer that's fine. Shingi chuckled, and if one knew better, they could almost see the "Orochimaru" in him. This wasn't because of his ways, infact, the only reason people would see him as a reincarnation of Orochimaru, would be due to few goal they shared. Additionally to the way Shingi experimented on things. "Oh no, I will share. You at least deserve that much." Shingi states, while he began to prop himself up. "Sigma neglected to tell me about your flippant ways. Tis no problem." "You remember during the Fourth War, when Sasuke, and Naruto-sensei, obtained the "sun" and the "moon" power from the Sage of the Six Paths? Well, from what we know, Naruto was given his yang, seeming to have given him physical and healing capabilities beyond that of even the most advanced Shinobi. Sasuke, the Yin, which seemed to have granted him the Rinnegan, and a few other things I haven't looked deeply into. Now, from speculation, and hard work, I believe, Naruto's yang power included the nine-tales beast being sealed within him. Now Sigma, was granted both of those aspects, at which instead of me spending 10-20 years attempting to gather, I figured, I should go to a bigger source." "Hmmm so let me get this straight you want to create and perfect and operation that will allow you to create and replicate the powers of the Rinnegan? And you want me to hand over the body of Sigma to help you obtain the Yang principles of it since it seems to the missing component< if im wrong then just what exactly are you getting at, or trying to get at. Raido looked over at the small girl again her Rinnegan meeting his. Hmmm I wonder about that one he said in his thoughts. Don't tell me your following in the footsteps of the Sage, aren't there enough people running around trying to be like him. Raido joked around with Shingi as he turned his attention back to the other two character with him. "Damnit forgot my manners sorry about that but Shingi introduce me to your friends. Never known you to travel and have tag alongs but the world is a changing place so then again I am not surprised. Raido said as his long shaggy pontail was throwin into the wind. Shingi flipped his pony tail once more, removing it from Amaya's field of play. "The Yang has nothing to do with Operation Samsara...In fact, it appeared that the Yin which was forged seemed to only do that...but many requirements needed to be met. The Yang is for a different project, to more so "create" super humans." Shingi chuckled, swaying his leg back and forward. He pointed to his right, "Raido Namikaze, my right hand man, and son of the well known Killer Bee. He's never left MY right side, unless authorized to do so. Even then, he hates to leave." Shingi picked up Amaya, and she leaped from his hands. "Amaya Ōtsutsuki, glad to meet you!" She states, peering into Raido's six tomoe red Rinnegan. "This here is my little sister." Amaya head turns, "Nii-San, what's up with his tomoe, there's six?" Raido meeting Raido now there's something I can laugh at. Raido said as he laughed and nodded at Both people with Shingi. The name is Raido X, and welcome to the Hidden Grass and all that good stuff. Raido said skipping the formalities. Raido then looked over to Amaya who had nine Tomoe to Raido's six. Lord knows why I got six tomoe lol, I always kid my self and say its got something to do with me being an Arihant of the Six Path. Raido said as he shrugged. Now back to this you want just his body? so you can harness and harvest his physical energy. I hope you not out here having too much fun without me starting trouble or anything like that are you. Raido said giving Shingi the side eye somewhat. Amaya chuckled, as she used her rabbit-like jumping ability to sit on Raido's high shoulders. "Nii-San, I like him!" She states, pointing her finger to the sky signaling Raido to go. "Takikage-sama should I proceed to removing Lady Amaya from her stead?" Raido rhymes referring to Raido as a stead, but it was just to get a rhyme in. Shingi held his hand out, "Raido here likes these kind of things...he'll be fine." Shingi then passed his deviant smirk back over to the flippant Raido. Shingi, nods in awe; "Fun? With out you? Pfft, I can't do it with either you or Sigma..." Shingi struck a utter silence for a moment, much like he were giving a memorial is such, and his head dropped to the floor. Flash Back Memory "Very well then Sigma! Fire it at full power, if you wish to defeat me!" Shingi shouts to Sigma who seemed to be standing on a wooden entity. "You didn't have to tell me to do that! I was going to do it anyway!" Sigma pulls his sword back and if began to light in a blue aura. "Naidō Banshō." Flashback End Shingi was near shedding a tear, when he placed his hand over his face, and began to chuckle. First they started low, and then they began to get louder. "I could never forgot the two of you." "Aye, just cuz he is no longer with us don't mean you can't carry on his ideals and legacy. Sigma and I were close he came to me alot for advice and fights. Though he never beat me he was always improving and looking forward to becoming a better man. That right there in itself is worth the respect. To him he always called you his right hand so you know better than anyone how Sigma got down when the time was right. I admit I never thought much of the Uchiha Clan, and to me it was just a name, but Sigma brought that last name honor if it ever had any". Raido said as Amaya was playing with Raido's extremely long hair, flipping his spiky shaggy pony tail in every direction. Raido paid no notice to this as she seemed to be enjoying himself. Reminded him of just how long his hair had grown since he never had a haircut. He could also say the same about Shingi his pony tail was much neater, and damn near came down to his legs, at least Raido's stopped down the lower part of his back. "Plus Being that Sigma gave me his soul I can tell you that he would want you to live it up, enjoy the gift of life, make it one helluva but also impact peoples lives. You seem to already have a grasp on that". Raido said indicating the other Raido and Amaya on his shoulder. Now before this turn into a motivational speech how are you going to transport the body? Flying around with bodies over your shoulder isn't exactly a stroll on sunday. Raido said as the thought just dawned on him. Shingi twitched a bit, as Raido constantly continued speaking on Sigma. While Shingi was seen as an Uchiha hater, he never really was, and or is...Instead, he loved them...loved them so much it boiled his blood to see his best friend perish from such a rotten world, that could indeed use Sigma, and all of his many powers, to save it. Shingi pulled out a scroll, and as he unravelled it, it bore the kanji meaning "armadillo" on it. "How rude could I be..I haven't told you it even shown you my puppet collection. I have a puppet named Armadillo, that has a holding compartment, at which I can easily hold Sigma within, and place back into the scroll." Amaya brushed her hand through Raido's hair, and used the left one to hold one finger up. "Nii-San, or you could just use the Flying Thunder God Technique, and return to Taki faster?" Shingi smiled, he then pointed at Amaya, "Or that." Puppet Collection? Shingi you didn't tell me you started playing with dolls and actions figures. Raido joked with him. Raido always viewed puppetery as actions figures or dolls, something that he always joked about. From the confidence it seems like you have quite the collection and trust in them, sounds good enough for me so I will give you the body, but don't do something I wouldn't do. Raido said as he clapped his hands together and the summoning seal began to sprout and make its way right behind Raido. By channeling his power through the realm of animals he invoked the powers of the Animal Path where he had laid Sigma's body to rest that since these animals were granted a sense of immortality having been killed multiple times. This realm was safe from everyone and anyone as Raido summoned the body of Sigma. As the body appeared smoke fumed in the air as it soon thinned to show the body bag of Sigma Uchiha. Before I give you this there is one more question I have to ask, this one is a bit more serious, but deals with what I have been hearing lately. I heard it from Furin first when she invited me to her home, but she was more interested in other things so she didnt talk much about it. IO heard it again from Sannoto Senju, who is now here somewhere. Fuurin told me you were at the summit when Black Crowned attacked and I was wondering what info did you have on them that you would be willing to share. Raido said as he was using this to trade. You give me the info you know and have on them, and Sigma's body is yours. We can look at this like a fair trade. Raido said rubbing his chin. Everyone wins here you get something you want, I get something I want. As Raido channeled his power through the animal path, Amaya gawked in awe. "Raido-San! Can you summon the doggie ! I wonder if they are the same since we both have the ability !" Amaya shouted, her excitement boiled over the pot, enough the burn Raido's shoulder at which she sat on. Shingi chuckled once more, and as he continued to do it, they resembled a well-known man...even Raido was in great remembrance of him. "I told you...Raido X never let's anything walk away from him without being rewarded." Shingi joked, referring to Raido's "eye for an eye" persona. "Very well then..." Shingi reached for a scroll sitting just on his hip. He unraveled it, and a holographic projection appear. This seemed to be the user of his Jijutsu. Here the two could watch the replay of what happened at the summit. Shingi showed everything from within the summit room, all the way until the destruction. Attempting to play even things at which were not seen by others. After the recording stopped, Shingi placed the scroll outward, handing it over to Raido. "If anything, you should think about rewatching this." Now, Shingi began to tell of the Black Crown's power, that they kept in their grasp. "From what we know, the people that attacked the summit, were suicide bombers. Ready to die for the group...However, their locality isn't what interested me. It was what happened when the did "explode". See, when the exploded, the seemed to have left behind penetrating barks, very similar to the first's Wood Release, which as you saw, was what pierced the Otokage. Upon my own reasoning, I took multiple pieces of bark, as well as the only "log" I could find, and brung it back to my laboratory where I did a few experiments. After comparing Sigma's summon; Faunus Yggdrasil's wooden capabilities, with the properties of the Crown's members, they had nearly no relations at all...and then...this is where I learned...it was a Hiden being practiced by the members. Much like a Zetsu." Oh I can summon every Animal there is within this Path, I can even steal the summons of others and they become my animals as well. Raido said of his other abilities with the Animal Path. Can't say for sure what would happen if we both tried to summon the Dog, but I know if I summoned my Giant Twin Tailed Lion you would see a whole new beast, one that only I have. Raido said as he cracked his knuckles proud of that particular accomplisment. Raido after taking the scroll made a reminder to himself to go back and review it for later use but took heed to Shingi's words. I see from what I gathered from You, Sannoto and Furin looks like I better start treading carefully since we are in the middle of the forest. Its all fun and games till people start attacking you with tree's and vegetables. Raido said mocking the Wood Release. Raido made jokes about everything, Yama himself even said Raido would tell jokes about his own funeral if he could and thought someone would hear it. Yama we are going to use this later we can look at this as study for the big dance we will have to preapres once we find away to fish them out. Raido said as he placed the scroll in the pockets of his black pants. Yama emerged from Raido's other shoulder, his wolf head and shining red Rinnegan appearing and nodding. I saw it through your vision when you first watched it, but reviewing it again never hurt. Yama said as he disappeared back into Raido's soul. Well then since the trade is done and the deal is complete the body is yours, Handle business. Stop by more often I get tired of babysitting this village, and seeing the same faces over and over again. Everyone is starting to look the same. Raido said rubbing his eyes with his black gloves. Was there anything else I could you three with?. Raido said as he tightened his gloves. I aint got shit else to do today. Fun Never Hurts Shingi layed back, "That'll be al-" Amaya cut him off, and began to point at both Raido's and before she spoke she chuckled. "What would happen if two Raido collided...would that make you "Raido Namikaze X"? In short, which one of you are better." Amaya states, digging her hand deep into the fish bowl. "Amaya didn't I tell you not to do that?!" Raido stepped up a bit... "I have always heard you and Sigma-sama speaking of this Raido. Give me ten minutes my Lord that is all I ask." Raido states, kneeling, and left out his rhymes. Shingi shook his head, "If it is okay with Raido." Shingi answers reaching out for Amaya. Amaya pouted, kicking her feet against the broad body of Raido. As her feet connected, it felt as if she kicked steel. "I don't wanna move! Raido-San is sturdy...please Nii-San, I won't be in his way!" Shingi shook his head, and began to step back. "Do as you please." "Hmm a tempting offer, it'll be the most action I've seen in the last couple days. I haven't done shit fun except track down that tailed beast and that was mostly nothing to talk about. Well since you have ten minutes to spare I guess a quick dance never hurt anyone. Raido said as he step back allowing the two to have more room on the top of the roof. Lets see if your making that name Raido look as a good I do". Raido said as he he held his balled up his right fist and moved his left foot back just a litte. Since we are in the village I will keep my move pool shallow and depending on how well you do in these ten minutes I can change the pace of the dance up to something a bit more High-octane. Raido said as he took a deep breath and exhaled. Raido began to study Raido's posture, and body size. Raido smiled, and as he did, pulled his Sword from its scabbard. "Ten minutes is all I need...to show you how I be..after these sick rhymes that's in my book..." Raido rhymed he then charged in at Raido X, but he used speed that was completely unparalleled to a human, even to those that applied the Chakra Enhanced Speed, and all it was, was his raw speed alone. Charging in was the first mistake he made, but that was something Raido couldn't avoid...especially when all he mostly used, was Taijutsu. Once close enough, he pointed his sword outward, holding his hand out to preform, what appeared to be a Lariat, he decided to keep his rhymes going. "I'll give you the feel of my killer hook!" In the last few days Raido had faced a Swift Release User named Sayuri Senju who speed blitzed him every moment she got whether it was in front of him or behind him. Raido learned how to track to the point fast moving objects he no longer needed his eyes but his tracking ability. The man grabbed for his sword but yet came in with a very linear style and a attack that resembled a clothesline. Raido himself speed wise was no slouch but with the man attacking up so high toward Raido's neck and chest cavity, Raido decided to do him one better. Raido a well seasoned master of capoeria instantly used an Au batido to throw his body and legs to the side. and using the negativa he balanced himself on his hands lowering his body to avoid the initial strike of sword and lariat. Raido now having won the battle of leverage performed a helicoptero with a circular movement of the legs, like a helicopter. He looked more so like he was break dancing than fighting but this was how the moves of the capoeiras often appeared it was a dancing style with martial arts added. His low center of gravity, and quick movement allowed for him dodge the strike but also clip his opponent up using the enhanced speed to make him crash into the building bricks behind them. He would do more colleteral damage to himself than Raido. His speed and direct line of attack and momentum would be used against him. "It looks like he hasn't lost his touch not one bit." Shingi thought observing every bit of the battle for his own later experiments. "Shit I can't stop my movements." Raido thought, watching as his very own body was near colliding, "You got really nice moves, but I ain't letting you go...imma sting, imma sway, then I Rock the boat!" Raido rhymed, stabbing his sword into the wall, allowing him to ultimately catch himself. "Never seen a style like that." Raido pulls out a book, and begins to write. "Nine minutes left, and it's gonne be worth it...I've given you my hook, now it's time to reverse that!" Raido states, making his way back towards Raido, however, his hands where bunched together, and pointed directly for Raido X. Raido performed another twist before flipping gracefully on his feet and saw that Raido was approaching extremely fast. Seems he recovered fairly well, this will be interesting then. Raido said to himself as he figured it was time to mix things up. "Amaya as a fellow Rinnegan user I am gonna assume you know a little something about the Six Paths Technique. Not sure what you know already but think of this as a class with a bit more of a hands on approach. I will teach how to get the most out of each path, all you need is a little control." Raido focused his vision on Raido's legs and channeled his power through the God Realm. The Deva Path using the repelling principle of Shinra Tensei. Instead of a full force blast Raido created a buffering force near Raido's legs and feet sending a wave of force to trip his legs up but also use his speed and forward momentum to Raido X's advantage. The blast was channeled enough to force Raido to trip, fall and stumble forward unable to catch his balance due to the blast being sudden and unseen and his own velocity in heading toward Raido X. The other Raido being off balance having being tripped by the force would find it difficult to come to a complete stop since his calculated forward motion would add to the speed at which he would be stumbling forward toward Raido X Knowing that tripping Raido up would increase the speed at which he would reach himself with this Right hand Raido began to charge his fist up as a bright green energy began to emit form his right hand. Raido pressed forward and launched his right arm forward capturing the torque as he twisted his body to greater increase the impact of the jutsu he was about to use. Raido used his Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist a powerful taijutsu attacked that gathered chakra and coated it on the his fist in a large green wave of energy and upon impact with the other Raido would explode into him. Though he was sure he could land a critical blow Raido X watching the other Raido use his speed from eariler entertained the thought of him some how using that to change direction and avoid the jutsu. To increase the chances of a hit Raido instead punched the ground that Raido would be stumbling into ensuring that he would feel the wrath of the chakra's explosive payload even if he didnt actually feel the fist behind it. Raido took note of the mans incredible natural speed and began to think of ways to corral it and trap it to do that one much take calculated steps and often risk, all the while he waited to see if this plan would work. Raido's sudden balance, was shaken up a bit. "At first my balance was good, and now it's a no...Force from my leg's, I'm weakened and ready to go." Raido rhymes, as when he stumbled, he quickly applied lightning to his feet, where he then made his trip down faster, allowing him to flip in the air. With his hands still together he pointed it at the ground, " ", he shouts, as a few lights emerge from his hands to and ground, and spring into the air, avoiding all the dage being pounded on the ground below. This was Raido's use of the Flash Step, a high speed movement employing only a tad bit of lightning, capable of making it appear as if the user were teleporting. "Close range battles ain't no good, but it's all in the hood. Raido threw his arm out, and from it he shot out Lightning Showers, and by using the Flash Step, he removed his self from sight. Nice foot work there he used his own jutsu as a platform to pus himself off the ground with there. I see you keep good company with you Shingi, this guy isn't just some back up dancer. Raido said as he followed his movements before the other Raido flickered from his line of sight, causing Raido to on Yama's vision to which he saw several lightning needles looking to do more than pin the tail on the Raido X. Preta Path!! Raido said as he channeled his power through the Hungry ghost realm, he used the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal creating a barrier that coated his entire body to absorb the ninjutsu and protect Raido from it. The barrier did its work as it began to spin counter clockwise and swallowed the ninjutsu. Whew talk about a close shave. Raido said as he stood back up. The other Raido was out of both his and Yama's line of sight, but Raido was a sensory shinobi as well hiding was futile. This other Raido is crafty and very quick, I think its time we made that speed of his work in our favor. Raido X said as he held up two fingers in the air and a Dark purple Orb began to form and grow off his finger. Raido then increased the radius of the jutsu to cover his entire body. The orb expanded just around Raido X. This jutsu was the Consumption of Life if Raido came close to attack the orb would drain his life force and weaken him, if he attacked long distance the orb would absorb the Yang properties of the ninjutsu. Giving him a defense to protect himself and get a feel for Raido's habits a bit more. "First, I gotta get in real close..." Raido states moving closer to Raido, however this time his speed wasn't as fast as before. "And when I hit the mark, imma burn him like toast!" Raido states before picking up speed, rushing in closer, and his fist cocked back ready to lunge forward at the barrier. "This barrier is bright, as it's killing my sight. But that won't stop me, the rapping Raido Nami-kazeeee!" He rhymes pushingn his fist up against the barrier. Right before colliding, there was sand that occurred, creating a wall blocking his punch. "Raido, you're done." Shingi states, Calling Raido back to his side. "Raido X, you seem to still dance pretty well. I wonder if Sigma would keep up with you now." Shingi states, pretty much signally that this fight was over. "Almost had you there Raido, if Shingi had not stepped in he would be carrying two bodies out of here, Sigma's and yours. This move drains the life force of whoever touches it and the drain is worse if you would have got inside". Raido X said as he released the barrier, turning his attention to Shingi. "Maybe he could, maybe he couldn't depends on how he approached the situation, but if he fought like he did before I can tell you know he would lose". Raido said balancing humility and confidence in the same breath.